Project Summary The Center will provide training, support, and guidance for biomedical researchers interested in the field of quantitative proteomics. Researchers from across the nation will come to the Center to acquire diverse and valuable proteomics knowledge and skills that can then be implemented at their own institutions. NCQBCS staff will guide visitors through the development of experimental strategies, the preparation of biological samples, the implementation of liquid chromatography tandem mass spectrometry (LC-MS/MS) instrumentation and methods, and the utilization of informatics tools for the analysis of proteomics data. These distinct areas of training, when combined, will enable the complete quantitative analysis of proteomic systems. The majority of NCQBCS trainees will receive hands-on, one-on-one instruction in a dedicated state-of-the-art 600 square foot NCQBCS Training Institute.